Thoughts of Ashley
by Haalyle
Summary: You know the part when Leon's waiting for Ashley to come back up to him this has been done to death . But what if he was thinking about her all along? AshleyXLeon Request, don't usually do this


**This is just a short little one-shot that I got suggested, or more told from a friend, because there are hardly any of these sorts of stories out there (And I see why). Look, I'm not really a fan of Ashley X Leon stories, but I was sort of suggested it and thank littleangel123 for the request.**

Thoughts of Ashley

Leon stood there, waiting for Ashley to come back from down below. He really hoped she'd come, not just for taking her back to the U.S, but because there was something deep inside that told him to worry until she would come back.

_Why, why should I worry, she can probably look after herself_, Leon asked himself.

_Yeah right, you know all she can do is scream her little lungs out, you've got to care more about her in order to survive this place, _His conscience replied.

_I don't know, I shouldn't have to really care too much about her, otherwise then I will have no way of forgetting about her, _Leon thought, also thinking that he was having a stupid argument with himself.

_That's the whole point. Come on, she's fine and the only thing that is bad about her is that she can't use weapons, but maybe with your help she can, _His conscience was talking in third-person.

_Hm, you do have a point there. But she could just slow me down, I mean, could she kill anything, she's seen me and my actions, I've killed a lot of things, I don't want her to be like that. And would her father allow it? _He argued, not evening knowing why he was arguing with his own conscience.

_Mate, think about it, why are you arguing with yourself over her? Answer yourself that, _His conscience asked.

_Uh…I don't know _Leon sat down on the floor, still waiting for her to come. He put his hands over his face and just wanted to cry here. But he knew he couldn't, he didn't want Ashley or anyone to see.

_Don't feel bad about yourself, she'll come, _His conscience said.

Leon ignored and heard the slam of a door. But he didn't get up; he just looked up and saw a flash of red fly past. _Probably just Ada_.

He heard the running of feet come towards him, "Are you okay Leon?" Asked the cheery voice of Ashley.

_Come on, tell her how you feel._

"No, I'm fine, you made it out nice and safe," Leon replied, getting up and getting a giant hug from Ashley, who just seemed to be happy to be by his side again.

"Yep, I threw a bunch of fire-lit lanterns at the monks and they would burn to death on the ground," She explained her adventure to him and he was listening to every word.

_See, she can look after herself and she's just glad to see you again, _His conscience said.

"Well, I'm glad you just came back without a single scratch Ash," Leon said, for the first time using Ash.

"Thanks," She said in her girly voice, making Leon happy, that he gave her a rare smile.

"Let's go," He said, just as his phone started ringing.

Ashley

She stood there, waiting for Leon to stop talking to, well…the midget called Salazar. She was happy to get past the monks and the suits of armour. She also hoped that Leon was proud of her.

_Of course he was proud of you, he smiled, and I bet he doesn't usually always do that, _her conscience sighed.

She couldn't help but giggle at the thought, she thought of Leon smiling like that with the uprising sun behind him.

Leon looked at her; he had finished his little silly talk with the midget, "What's so funny Ash?"

"Nothing that concerns you," She teased, poking her tongue out him.

"Oh, you're cheeky, let's get going, shall we?" Leon and Ashley went to the door. Leon opened it and held it open for Ashley, "Ladies first."

Ashley giggled at this and entered, "Hang on; I was stupid, I should have checked first to see if there were any more monks!" Leon gaped at himself, face-palming.

"It doesn't matter Leon, there aren't any monks, plus I could always scream for help," Ashley laughed at herself.

"Please, no for the screaming, only scream when picked up, here, have this," Leon said, passing his Silver Ghost to Ashley.

"What, how am I supposed to use this?" Ashley asked, looking at the gun.

"Well, you aim, like this," Leon said, holding her waist so she aim up at the vase close by, "And pull the trigger."

Ashley pulled the trigger and shot the vase, which shattered into pieces, revealing handgun ammo in it. Ashley went and picked it up, putting it in her attaché case, "Thanks Leon."

"Oh, it's nothing," Leon said shaking his head, taking his Blacktail out.

Ashley smiled, she was happy that she was armed.

Leon

_Hm, probably holding her down by the waist wasn't a good idea, but I had to teach her._

"Ashley, wait here, I'm going to have to get over there, I bet there is going to be another part," Leon said, walking onto the platform that carried him across to the other side.

All the time he was killing the monks and going to the other side of the room to get the piece of the puzzle, he was thinking if Ashley was going to be fine on her own again.

_She can look after herself, she's armed and she told me how she got past those other monks, come Leon, think, she'll be just fine, _Leon would tell himself, trying not to worry for her.

Why, why now did he care much about her, was it because of how lonely he had been with her presence beside him, or because he was just really, really desperate.

He got the piece and returned back to Ashley, whom had been waiting there for him on the other side.

"Hey Ash, no problems?" Leon asked her when he had gone back to her.

"Nope, I've just been standing here waiting for you," She shook her head.

_Hm, maybe she knows what it feels like to wait for someone, hang on, of course she would, she had to wait for me to get the damn insignia for the church, what the hell was I thinking? _Leon thought, "Good Ash, let's get going."

"Since when have you given me a nickname?" She asked, as they moved to the ride thing.

They hoped on it and sat down opposite each other, "Why, shouldn't I call you by a nickname?" Leon asked, as the cart speed off.

"Nah, I don't mind, my dad calls me Ash all the time," Ashley replied, smiling.

_Why, why did I have this warm feeling in my heart when she smiled? _ Leon asked himself, confused about his feelings towards her.

Ashley got up, and Leon only just realized that the cart had stopped. He got up and went off the cart first.

He went to the vases on either side and broke them open, he allowed Ashley to grab the handgun ammo which was in the right and grabbed the shotgun ammo for himself.

They went through the door and put the puzzle pieces in the wall. It was very silent now and Leon wondered what was going through Ashley head right now.

_I wonder what she's thinking about and I wonder if she's thinking about me, _Leon thought, he looked at her and she was just staring at the wall, _Or maybe she doesn't even care much about me_, as the thought came to him, he frowned and Ashley looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, out of concern.

"Nothing," He replied, walking up the stairs and going through the door. It was another awkward silence.

He went and got the treasures, while Ashley sat in the cart waiting for him. After he collected everything, he went with her to the cart, which sped off.

"Hm, another awkward silence," He sighed, which made Ashley giggle.

Ashley

_Yeah, most of the time I've spent with Leon, and all he does is do what he supposed to do, he quiet and hardly talks._

"Leon, why don't you talk too much?" Ashley asked.

"Well there's hardly anything to talk about, unless you want to start a conversation," Leon replied, looking at Ashley with eye contact.

"Well, do you think we're going to make it out of here alive?" Ashley asked.

"Of course Ash, I'm not going to let anything kill you," Leon replied, seriously.

Ashley sighed, "Good, because I don't want you to die either."

"Ash, you don't have to care about me, care more about yourself," Leon told her.

Ashley shook her head, "You need someone to care for you and that's what I'm going to do. Trust me Leon, I can care for you."

Leon gave her a reassuring smile, "Are you sure Ash, you sure that I won't be too much for you?"

Ashley just laughed at his response, _does he mean that or not?_

But he laughed, which concluded Ashley's thoughts. He got up and so did she.

Ashley frowned though, and she didn't know why, _I don't really understand him as much as I thought I would. He's nice and calm sometimes and then he's all serious and doesn't talk, what is with that? _"How did you get this job?" Ashley asked.

"Long story short, I survived Raccoon City and the Government blackmailed me through a little girl to work for them, yeah, that's basically what happened," He replied, not looking at her.

_Little girl, blackmailed? That is just horrible, _"They blackmailed you through a little girl?"

He nodded, "Yeah, her name was Sherry Birkin, she was injected with the G-virus from her father, but Claire found a cure and gave it to her. I don't know what's happened to her, tried not to think about it and then Claire sent me a message saying that she was trapped on an island called Rockford Island, she was still looking for her brother and told me to try and find him. I managed it." Leon explained.

_Whoa, that's a lot of things to say to someone you hardly know and the President's daughter, _Ashley thought, as all his words sank in, "It's no wonder you hardly talk, with all going on in your life," She said, complete shock on her face.

"Yeah, now let's keep going," He said, now serious and taking lead.

Leon

_I'm just praying to god that she doesn't get this subject up again, I just…just can't bear to think where Sherry gone and what's happened to her, she was only young. _Tears started rolling down his cheeks at the thought; he tried to hide it from Ashley, but she saw.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He replied, as a sob escaped him.

"No, you're not, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…worried for Sherry. I don't know what's happened to her and if she's alright," Leon replied.

Ashley pulled him into a hug, "I bet you she's safe and still alive, don't worry about her too much, she'll probably just be glad to be out of Raccoon."

"Hm…I hope so," Leon cried, hugging Ashley back, "Thanks Ash, you made me feel so much better."

_It's true, I feel so glad to finally get that out of my system, I'm so glad I told someone, _Leon thought, wiping away his tears.

"Now what do you say when I suggest we get going?" Ashley asked.

I nodded and we continued on.


End file.
